


Intimidation Tactics

by NylonRabbit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Armitage Hux, Button Popping, Chubby Hux, Chubby Kink, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassed Armitage Hux, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Navel Play, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylonRabbit/pseuds/NylonRabbit
Summary: A newly appointed Supreme Leader Ren has decided Hux's lithe frame is not imposing enough to intimidate the Resistance, and orders he put some considerable meat on his bones.





	Intimidation Tactics

Ren had barely sat down that morning before the doors of his office were abruptly hurled open, and he was faced with an angry, rail-thin redhead brandishing a data pad and a scowl.

‘Is this some sort of _joke_ , Supreme Leader?’ Hux demanded, standing before Ren, wide eyed, rust-colored brows furrowed, his wide mouth creased into a tight thin line. He held the data pad in one hand, just above his shoulder, with its offending report still open on the screen. It looked vaguely comical, as if his second-in-command intended to beat him senseless with the thing for having the nerve to send him such a report.

‘Is there anything confusing you, General? I believe the information given to you was fairly concise and easy to understand, was it not?’ Ren asked, feigning ignorance as he looked back at the slowly unravelling man before him.

‘I don’t…I don’t understand the need for…it’s ludicrous, Ren! Absolutely preposterous what you’re expecting me to do!’ Hux spat, forgoing his rivals’ title and a large amount of composure in the process.  He was shaking with anger, a baited animal in a cage. What was it Snoke had once referred to him as? _A rabid cur?_

Perhaps he should put the poor man out of his misery and verbally relay the exact set of instructions he had sent to Hux in his email. _Just to be crystal clear._

Ren cleared his throat and sat up from his chair, approaching the simmering ball of rage on the opposite side of the room to him. He shortened the space between the two of them until they were several feet apart.

‘Is it _not_ your primary function and duty to serve the First Order, General?’ he asked, quietly.

Hux seemed cornered by the question. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again without saying a word.

‘You see, Hux, a key element of our goals to crush the Resistance is intimidation tactics, you must understand that?’ Ren continued, arms behind his back as he took to pacing around the other man in a slow circle, taking in the General’s scrawny physique as he did so. _Who was he trying to fool exactly with that ridiculously oversized coat and those garish shoulder pads?_ ‘And you see, as one of the few notable faces of the First Order that the Resistance scum will actually see and interact with on their holo transmitters, it is, in my mind, essential that they find _you_ intimidating. And as I stated in my email, I believe a more corpulent form would do just that.’

‘I…but…Supreme Leader…I..’ Hux searched frantically for words, his voice wavering despite himself, and Ren could already hear the resignation in his voice.

‘Do you understand with any more clarity, General? Do my wishes make more sense to you now? I need you to follow the new diet plan I’ve set out for you diligently and dutifully until I am satisfied with your appearance and overall professional image, understood?’

Hux’s brows had knitted into a stubborn frown, his eyes cast to the ground.

 ‘ _General_ , am I understood?’ Ren pressed.

 ‘Yes, Supreme Leader,’ Hux finally managed to hiss. ‘I understand.’

\---

It was only a matter of weeks of following Ren’s new hellish diet plan before Hux noticed the first changes to his body. At first he thought, had hoped, that his traitorous mirror had been deceiving him, that his stomach was simply rounded out as it always did following one of his assigned, high calorie and stodge heavy meals. But it was first thing in the morning, he’d yet to have even eaten breakfast. And yet there it was, his formerly flat middle now rounding out from his body, remaining distended hours after his last meal.

 _Oh Stars,_ Hux thought to himself, gulping back the tight knot of anxiety rising in his throat. _It’s really working. I’m getting fat._

Not daring to go as far as lay a hand on it, Hux quickly shoved an undershirt over his ghastly new pot belly, trying to calm himself with the knowledge that, at least for now, he could hide his recent weight gain behind the sturdy structure of his uniform jacket and his greatcoat.

_For now._

Hux felt a wave of abject horror at that. He hated Ren for ordering him to do this but what he hated even more, was the not knowing. How big did he have to be before Ren was, as he put it ‘satisfied’ by his outward appearance? What exactly quantified an intimidating level of ‘corpulence’ in this man’s mind?

He shuddered to imagine the number.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ he told himself, heading into the kitchen area of his quarters to retrieve his dreaded assigned breakfast _. It’s for the good of the order, and you live to serve the order even if that does mean gaining a few pounds at the request of some mad man._

\---

It had been several months since Hux had received his orders, and the effects of the assigned meal plan were now truly underway. The other officers had started to notice too, and Hux had begun to find himself increasingly paranoid and self-conscious the minute he heard anything so much as a whispered utterance or a quiet giggle within his vicinity. He knew it was very likely his fellow officers were gossiping behind his back about his new size.

 _And why wouldn’t they gossip?_ Hux thought to himself as he examined himself in the mirror of his fresher at the end of a particularly stressful shift. The pot belly he’d been sporting only a few months ago had ballooned out into a soft, plump gut that crested over the waistband of his underwear, rounded out appearance staring back at him in mockery of its former, concave self. Even the stiffness of his uniform jacket was not enough to contain it now, the thick swell of it pressing up tight against the buttons so much so he feared it may be time to accept his fate and order a new one. He’d already had to do so with his lower half, seeing as his ass and thighs had taken it upon themselves to join forces with his bulging gut, filling out and softening with equally horrifying speed. _Stars_ , even his face had filled out, he’d kissed goodbye to the last remaining glimpse of those sharp cheekbones of his at some point last month, and to Hux’s horror, he was pretty sure he could make out the beginnings of a double chin forming around his softening jawline.

Hux was starting to suspect this was less about intimidation and more of a punishment for some form of perceived insubordination _. But he had his orders._ And as long as he was serving the First Order, he’d simply have to accept his new body as it reluctantly swelled and plumped up, whether he liked it or not.

__

With each passing day, Ren found his feelings for the man softening as his body did. He hadn’t really understood what was happening at first, his direct interactions with Hux being clipped and clinical report exchanges, with no outward acknowledgement of the orders he had set the General several months ago. He didn’t need to ask if he could see the results taking hold, after all. _And that he certainly could._ Everything had been running perfectly smoothly, Hux was following his orders and putting on weight, and the two were continuing to work together to run the Order with minimal unnecessary conversation in between. It was easier this way, they’d both mutually come to agree. The two of them had never exactly been best buddies.

But then the changes really started to take effect. The fuller face, the double chin, the way Hux’s ass pressed against his uniform the tighter it got. And _Oh Stars_ , the belly. The bigger it got the more Ren’s mind swam at the sight of it. One particular occasion, Ren remembered vividly, he’d witnessed Hux in his now too small regulation training tee, and for the first time really seen the outline of that beautifully rounded out gut. Packed tight with a generous, assigned meal on Ren’s orders, it seemed so much larger now it wasn’t concealed underneath a crisp uniform. Ren noted the delightful wobble of Hux’s thickening middle as he’d passed by him, the indentation of his deepening belly button against his top.

Within a matter of months, Ren had found himself overwhelmed with desire for Hux and his new form. _How_ had this happened? _Why?_ He didn’t even realize he had such a preference for this sort of body type and yet here he was, consumed with want for a man that, just a few months ago, he found almost completely intolerable.

_Oh Gods, what had he inadvertently created?_

\---

It happened around half way through the cycle. Hux had been commanding his usual bridge shift for the day, feeling particularly more uncomfortable than usual. It must have been nearing the best part of a half-year on his new meal plan now, and his body was completely unrecognizable from its previous, somewhat emaciated form. He’d changed uniform sizes more times than he’d care to admit by now, and to his dismay, he’d found the jacket of his newest uniform already tightening around his ever ballooning middle.

From his increasingly frequent, morbidly fascinated views within the fresher mirror of his quarters, Hux had been able to document the changes to his body with pinpoint accuracy. It had become an unwelcome past-time he’d never wanted to pursue, mapping in every new development to his changing figure and then immediately regretting it.

In his current state, constantly bloated from his meal plan and gaining weight at such a disturbingly rapid speed, Hux felt as if he may as well have a helium canister stuck up his ass, inflating his innards and swelling him up and out from within. At least then he wouldn’t have to feel responsible for the huge belly pressing against his clothes as he patrolled the bridge, or the hideous double chin and puffed out cheeks he’d unfortunately caught sight of earlier this morning. All this, and Hux found himself strangely enraged that Ren had yet to even utter a word of gratitude or commendation regarding his new form. After all, if he was going to go to all this effort, he’d at least like some sort of acknowledgement of a job well done. Hux thrived off that no matter the circumstances, his entire life had been based around following orders and receiving praise.

He finally got his wish that day.

Halfway through a sharp reprimand of one of the new and frankly completely incompetent officers he’d been handed that day, Hux’s uniform jacket finally betrayed him mid-sentence, bursting several buttons away from his middle at once, unveiling the heavy gut Hux had been trying so hard to deny his subordinates noticed every time they set eyes on him. No longer restrained by the confines of the traitorous jacket, he felt his enormous stomach roll forward and outward, on show now to the entire bridge as it pushed out over the waistband of his pants. His hand instinctively went to touch it, trying in vain to push his hand over the largest area of it, attempting and failing to hide. His mouth hung slightly ajar in horror, the color draining from his face. He was frozen, momentarily stunned, and unsure of what to do. No officer seemed to know where to look, an uncomfortable silence setting in over the bridge.

Only Ren dared to look directly at him, and within seconds he was striding over to Hux, his loud footsteps now the only sound on the bridge, which had been otherwise stunned into silence. Hux swallowed and felt his breath hitch in his chest as he watched Ren approach. Ren finally stopped a mere few feet away from him, expression neutral as he glanced over the exposed flesh of Hux’s stomach.

 ‘Impressive work, General,’ Ren whispered, just loud enough for Hux to hear.

Hux swallowed once again, eyes darting around the bridge frantically, cheeks flushed red and heart hammering in his chest. What was he to do now as he stood there, reluctantly fattened belly hanging out for all his subordinates to stare at and mock?  Why would he have chosen to leave his greatcoat in his quarters, today of all days?

‘Ren…help me…’ he found himself whispering, eyes wide as they stared straight ahead. ‘I…don’t…’

But he didn’t need to finish his sentence, feeling Ren’s large cloak draped over his body, concealing every inch of him.  He felt the other man’s hand press against the small of his back, the other guiding his shoulder away from the direction of the bridge.

‘Back to work!’ Ren spat out at the officers, just a little too loud for his close proximity to Hux’s eardrums. ‘Come with me, General.’

\---

It was a short walk back to Ren’s quarters, far more convenient to duck in here then to travel across the other end of the ship to Hux’s quarters. Ren hoped there would be something sufficient he could give to Hux that he could wear in the meantime.

‘This is your fault, Ren,’ Hux sulked as they entered the living area, arms folded, pushing the material of Ren’s cloak tightly over his rotund midsection. Ren felt his heart racing at the sight, wishing he could sneak a hand through the cloak and touch that wonderfully plush belly he’d laid eyes on just moments before on the bridge.

 ‘Your foolish idea to make me seem more intimidating has somewhat backfired, wouldn’t you say?’ Hux was continuing to rant. ‘I’m nothing more than a laughing stock now, thanks to you!’

‘I’ll kill anyone who even dares to laugh at you,’ Ren replied far too quickly, informal and entirely too human.  Hux clocked it, furrowing his brows in scrutiny.

‘Since when have you cared for my wellbeing?’ he muttered, eyes narrowed, searching for something in Ren’s. As Ren looked back at him, he noticed Hux’s  eyes were damp. It was a bizarre and alien site. As much as Hux’s new physique delighted him, Ren did feel a slight pang of guilt. He hadn’t expected Hux to feel so self-conscious or distressed once he’d gotten over his initial anger at his orders.

‘Your wellbeing is important because you’re important to the Order, Hux.’

‘But not more important than my, what was it you said? _Professional Image?_ ’ Hux rolled his eyes. ‘Well, what do you think, Supreme Leader? Do you think I’m sufficiently enough of an enormous  _pig_ to intimidate the Resistance yet?’

‘Don’t call yourself names,’ Ren sighed, taking a step closer to Hux. ‘As a matter of fact, I happen to think your new physique is perfect.’

Hux shook his head, laughing humorlessly.  ‘Perfect? And just _what_ exactly would you define as _perfect_? Look at me, look at what your ridiculous idea has done to me! I’m…I’m…’

‘Beautiful, Hux,’ Ren shushed him, stepping closer and cupping the other man’s round face in his hands. ‘You are beautiful.’

‘Ren? What are you doing?’ Hux asked, clearly confused but standing his ground. ‘If this is just your idea of finding a way to further humiliate me…’

 ‘No,’ Ren breathed, shaking his head, his voice a low whisper. ‘No, Hux…I’ve…I didn’t realize I would feel like this. Didn’t know how to say. I didn’t think you’d want to hear it from me…’

‘Maybe I don’t,’ Hux replied, quietly, but as Ren moved his hand away from his face, he took hold of the brunette’s wrist. ‘What is it you want, Ren?’

‘I want to see you,’ Ren swallowed, moving his hands to Hux’s arms and squeezing. ‘All of you. Let me explore you...’

That seemed to set something off for Hux, and within moments their lips were pressing together in a hot, breathy embrace. Ren peeled the cloak off Hux’s form, walking him into the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed.

Hux lay on his back, the true enormity of his belly exposed, spilling out over the too-tight pants of his uniform and laying thick over the waistband. His stomach truly was a mesmerizing sight to behold, and even though the man was lying flat on his back, it still managed to bloat up and out a good few inches. Ren felt his cock twinge at the magnificent image, standing back momentarily to admire his work.

He crawled onto the bed, wasting no time to hook his fingers underneath each remaining button of the General’s mutinous jacket and rip them off to unveil the soft, plush chest underneath. Hux’s breaths quickened at that, and Ren could tell he was hard inside those too-small pants of his uniform. He reached out, hand hovering just above the delightful curve of belly before him.

‘Please, Ren…’ Hux begged him.

And so he did, hands rubbing inquisitive circles against the fattened flesh, pressing and pinching to test the thickness of it, marvelling as he witnessed every inch of beautiful, pale skin wobble and sway under his touch. Truly this was one of his greatest ever creations. 

‘Absolutely perfect, Hux. You’re so beautiful like this, so thick and round…’ Kylo whispered, continuing to knead his hands into Hux’s wonderfully fattened belly. ‘You’re exquisite.’

‘Mmm…’ Hux threw his head back, swallowing. ‘Oh, Ren, what have you done to me?’

‘When did this get so deep?’ Ren breathed, circling the soft flesh around Hux’s deep belly button with his index finger.

‘Since you thought it would be a good idea to order me to gorge myself silly on a daily basis,’ Hux breathed, but his voice was gentler now, and whatever residual irritation he’d been feeling seemingly disappeared in an instant as he felt Ren’s finger dip into his belly button, pressing down hard and deep as it explored the sensitive core of his plumped up middle.

‘Fuck, Ren,’ Hux gasped as he felt the tip of Ren’s finger meet the base of his navel, blood rushing to his cheeks and his cock hardening as he felt the finger swirl around that sweet, previously unexplored core, huge belly quivering as he moaned with pleasure. Hux arched his back to push his stomach further into the touch, emphasizing the tantalizing curve of it. Ren’s mind began to swim in delirious ecstasy.

‘You’re glad I did this to you, aren’t you Hux?’ Kylo teased, continuing to work his finger inside Hux’s belly button. ‘Glad I transformed you into something so delectable…’

Hux moaned in response, too immersed in Ren’s exploration of his new body for words.

Finally, Ren pulled out of his navel and decided to turn his attentions to freeing him from the prison of the tight uniform pants. With some difficultly, he pushed a finger underneath the overhang of Hux’s burgeoning gut and pushed it up just enough to discover the button and zipper of the pants, which he tugged down, peeling the pants down and freeing his plump, jiggling thighs and ass.

‘Oh, Stars, Ren…’ Hux gasped, leaning back against the bed, one arm gripping the bedpost, whilst the other desperately grasped out into thin air, finally managing to make contact with his Supreme Leader’s pale face. He ran his hands through the other man’s thick dark hair, swallowing in between needy gasps of air. ‘…Please, Ren…fuck me…’

Ren wasted no time in adhering to the man’s request, flipping Hux over on to his knees, quickly yanking his own pants down and pulling open his shirt with little concern for whether or not it remained intact.  He worked the redhead’s hole, prepping him with one finger, then another, eliciting a moan of desperation from Hux, who was by this point gripping hold of the bedsheets like his life depended on it, angling his lower half into position and spreading those thick, plump thighs apart.

Finally, Ren entered him, gripping hold of Hux’s deliciously full love handles as he did so, using them to steer the redhead’s heavy body and guide him into the same rhythm as he pushed against him. As they began to speed up, and Ren felt his cock swelling and aching inside Hux, he found his hands wondering south of Hux’s  thickened sides and travelling across to that beautiful belly, which was now hanging down close to the bedsheets, wobbling and swaying with ever movement. Ren cupped a hand over it, moaning in ecstasy at the feel of it, that rotund heaviness, the delightful fullness of it, so perfectly round it felt almost sinful to lay a hand on. He squeezed lightly at the flesh, satisfied as he heard Hux moan in appreciation, feeling him tighten around him.

‘Fuck Hux, I can’t wait to make this bigger,’ Ren gasped as he continued to lift and squeeze the wonderfully pliable flesh in his hands. ‘Can’t wait to make _you_ bigger.’

Maybe, Kylo considered, he should double Hux’s portions...

‘Oh Gods, Ren…Kylo…’ Hux just about managed to croak. ‘Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m…I’m…’

The two of them came at once, gasping for breath and drenched with beads of sweat as they slowly drifted back to their senses, rolling back onto the cool surface of the bedsheets.

Hux lay spent, gasping to catch his breath as he rolled over onto his back, belly flecked with his own hot cum, some of it having managed to hit his belly button, pooling into it. Ren moved in closer and kissed him on the forehead, before dunking his finger into Hux’s belly button to scoop out the spilled slick, licking his finger once he’d done so. He gathered Hux closer, one arm around him and the other reaching over to the redhead’s belly, which was still heaving in and out with exertion. He rubbed gentle, comforting circles into it, laying his head down beside Hux’s.  After a while, Hux’s breathing steadied, and Ren felt him relax into his arms, calm and content as he closed his eyes, soothed by Ren’s warm hands as they continued to glide over the curve of his belly.

They lay there in surprisingly comfortable silence for what seemed like several cycles, Ren’s hands still moving over Hux’s expanded midsection, planting the occasional kiss against his cheek.

‘Do you feel better now, Hux?’ Ren finally broke the silence by asking, the thumb of his other hand sweeping over the soft bicep of Hux’s arm as he squeezed it gently.

Strangely, Ren found, he didn’t want to let the man go.

Hux took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring back at him with a softness Ren had not imagined was even possible from such a person.

‘Yes,’ he whispered, the hint of what could have only been a smile on his lips.

‘Good.’  Ren planted another kiss on Hux’s forehead, before finally sitting up. ‘Anyway. You’ve had a hard day, General. I think it’s only right you take the rest of the day off. I’ll see to it that someone fills your post for the day.’ He turned to face Hux, a smile beginning to dance across his own face. ‘Now, how about I make you some lunch? I think it’s time you ate something, don’t you? Can’t have you losing this beautiful physique.’ He reached over and patted Hux’s stomach gently.

Hux’s smile widened to a hesitant smirk as he did so. ‘Is that an order, Supreme Leader?’

‘Oh, it most certainly is, General. Now, what would you like?’


End file.
